My sorrow
This is a weird account.. I was working on my game adding some touches and i went in it to see if everything was working.. then suddenly a.. person.. went in.. i have never met them before but there username was "My_sorrow" ..i slightly felt uneasy almost like they were watching everything i was doing.. but all they did was stay still.. so i just kicked them and carried on.. The next day i saw them again in a diffrent game.. nobody else was in it only me and him.. there character was just white.. with light shades of gray.. i asked them to leave me alone and hoped that would work.. they just.. stood there.. almost looking lifeless.. they started walking toward me and i was Kicked?? i was slightly intrested in them now so i went to there profile.. same person alright.. i went to there game and.. it wasnt that good.. But pretty decent!.. it was almost default but obviously not.. there was 4 other houses 2 had a upstairs.. in 1 of the houses with a upstairs is 2 beds and a doll house in the bottom of it its just a dining table.. i left the game and realised they had a friend.. there friends name was "N0_Happin3ss" weird.. im guessing that the house i was in is for them to share? i went back in and they were there.. I was kicked from there game and they messaged me? well i didnt having messaging on.. i just said "Oh well" and clicked on it.. I forgot what it said but somthing like "I'd be happy to give you a house in my land of hate" or somthing.. i had enough weirdness for the day so i went to sleep.. when i woke up i saw that "N0_Happin3ss" sent me a friend request.. i didnt want to be rude so i accepted it.. for a bit.. she said "Sorrow is sad.. come to his game please!" it was good to know she wasnt as creepy but OH BOY i was still freaked out.. i did what they asked and went to his place.. he was in his house.. i went to his house and went inside to ask him whats wrong.. no reply.. i asked him again and he said "Lies" Then i was kicked from his game.. Again.. N0_Happin3ss said "He doesnt like you very much.. im afraid you wont get a house in his game then.." then she unfriended me.. The next day.. sorrow sent me a message saying "Im afraid nobody will be seeing you again on roblox" i was like.. "Whaaa"..Then my account got hacked and i couldnt use it anymore? i made a new account with a diffrent name.. seeing if he would like me with a diffrent name.. nope and it got hacked AGAIN.. i just gave up..Why try when i could just fail countless times... but i just wanted to do it one more time.. no contact with any of them No N0_Happin3ss and no My_sorrow i was just done playing games with them.. So i made a new account.. I wont tell you it for..reasons.. cause afterall "they" could be reading this.. but thats it.. hope you enjoyed~ ( oh also here’s a pic I guess? ) Category:Marked for Review